blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Modron (5e Race)
Modron "We used to rule this land, but now we've been shoved under! We will take it back, those bastards who stole our names will pay for what they've done!" -''Jaleigh, prince of the forgigas, rallying his kin to war'' The Original Giants Back when the world was new, with flames and magma raging all across the planet, life inhospitable for almost every single creature that would even try to live there, there existed a race of people that were large and imposing, possessing dark stone-grey flesh and wills of pure iron. Over many centuries, they slowly worked to fix the world to be hospitable, to allow others to prosper and live with them, in harmony, crafting the first race in their image, however to differentiate between them they gave them a face, instead of a single facial orifice. They called these people the gigas, almost as large as their imposing heights, but just barely falling short, so the race called themselves the giants. The gigas slowly began to take control of the world, with the giants merely being contempt with their children prospering in such an age. Betrayed By Their Kin However, their peace could not last forever, as eventually the gigas grew stronger than the giants, creating weapons, culture, clothing, and becoming larger than the original giants. The giants were oblivious to the plans of their kin, until one day the gigas laid siege to the lands that the giants had lived in, their superior might forcing the giants to go underground to hide. The gigas then stole the names of the giants, giving a new name for their previous creators; the forgigas, for they were just as forgotten as the name gigas was to the new giants. The Vengeful Weak Over time, the forgigas had to adapt to their environment, living in the underground long before it was populated by the dwarves, or the underdark. With a lack of knowledge on how to hunt the deadly and strange creatures that populated the caves of the world, they slowly began to starve and have malnutrition, only able to hunt enough to keep them barely alive, shrinking their height with each passing generation until they were smaller than ogres. The forgigas have lost their stature, have been forgotten by history, and have had even their titles stolen; both as giants, and as the creators of the world. Modron Names The forgigas take their names from an ancient dialect of the Giant language, with harsh consonants and a rough tone in general. They do not distinguish genders in their naming conventions, as for the forgigas they mostly appear the same regardless of gender, the only differences being their reproductive organs. Forgigas also possess a second name, known to them as their 'ruler's name', which is the name of whomever was the leader of their clan when they were born. Forgigas that are born outside of clans typically take on the name of their mother or father as their ruler's name, or may lack one entirely. Forgigas Names and Ruler's Names: '''Alabrym, Cukvar, Gigax, Hocos, Jaleigh, Kazzin, Letohn, Orro, Turath, Vammar, Wraxel, Xemrion, Zutthos Modron Traits Your modron character has the following racial traits. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Intelligence increases by 2 and one other ability score of your choice increases by 1. ''Age.'' Modrons do not age whilst they are on the plane of Mechanus. Once a modron leaves the plane, the clockwork devices that power it slowly degrade, becoming unusable after a hundred years. ''Alignment.'' Modrons that still serve Primus absolutely are bound to his wills absolutely without their own sense of morals, however rogue modrons that have gone against him can be of any alignment. ''Size.'' Most modrons in the first four castes are smaller than humans, being between four and five feet tall, weighing about a hundred pounds or so. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Darkvision. Your truesight from being a modron has in some way corroded to only allow you to see in the dark. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Singular Task. ''You gain proficiency in one tool of your choice. ''Axiomatic Mind. ''You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and effects that would make you act contrary to your nature, such as command or suggestion. ''Living Construct. ''Even though you were constructed, you are a living creature. You are immune to disease. You do not need to eat or breathe, but you can ingest food and drink if you wish. Instead of sleeping, you enter an inactive state for 4 hours each day. You do not dream in this state; you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Modron, and a language of your choice. Detect Balance Score: 26Category:Races